Summer Day In Underland
by loveless9
Summary: It's summer in Underland and Alice goes for a swim. Just a fluffy story filled with fluff. I might make a sequel just maybe :D


Alice gently walked to the large lake that laid in front of her. The ocasional flower and lilly pad dottet the water.

'Perfect,' Alice thought to herself. It was beggining to be summer in Underland which met pretty bad heat. It was a warm cloudless day and Alice had nothing better to do, so a trip to the lake sounded nice.

Alice began to take off the light over coat she wore. She already felt beads of sweat roll down her neck.

"Ahh," she said outloud, "It's so hot." The sparkling blue water looked so inviting. She hurried and took off a shirt she only wore to cover herself. She was wearing a light blue and white bikini. She noted to herself that she seemed to need to bras she she had grown a size bigger.

"Odd," she said, but shrugged it off as she lightly stepped in the water. The water was cold and so amazing. Shivers went up her spine as the cold water covered her entire body. She began to swim to the more deeper part of the lake.

She swam laps and just enjoyed herself. Alice held her breath and went down deep in the lake looking at the floor. Many amazing creatures swam on the floor. Alice started to rush to the surface for a breath of air.

She began to swim farther away venturing out. She stopped to take a breath when she thought she heard a voice. Talking? She couldn't tell. The blond haired girl was starting to feel slightly lonely and it would be nice to talk to someone. She started to swim to the voice.

As she drew closer she could tell it was a male voice. One that sounded familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The voice seemed like he was singing with the sweet tosling notes of an instrument she couldn't even guess. But she was still so new to Underland there was so many things she didn't quite know.

When continued to swim a few feet and saw that it was Hatter. The red haired man was singing a wonderous song in a language she could only guess was Scottish. She stayed her distance as she listened to the insane man sing this beautiful song.

Hatter sat under a tree on a hot summer day in Underland. He was laying under a tree that was right in front of a lovely lake with the brightest blue he had ever seen. Well almost. They weren't as bright as Alice's eyes.

Oh Alice she was an amazing girl. Yet everyday Hatter kept torchering himself with these amazing thoughts of that one day maybe they could be together. Why would Alice ever be in love with an insane hatter. He sighed to himself and began to play him gerfunkle. It was almost like a mini portable version of a piano.

He started to sing a song he always sang to himself when he was sad. His eyes changed to a deep blue almost black, as he sang to only himself. That he knew.

Alice sat in the lake watching Tarrent sing and play his song. She was in total awh by his musical skill. Skills Alice would only dream of.

Alice always did have a thing for Tarrent. Even when she first came to Underland her heart would beat quickly when she saw him. And now that she was older she knew what she felt for the Hatter. When she would think of him she would just smile.

After a few moments passed Hatter had finished his song with a heavy sigh.

"Wow, that was amazing Tarrent," Alice said coming out of the water.

Tarrent looked at Alice with embarressment and the thoughts that ran through his head of how amazing she looked. Her pale skin glistened in the light. So much of her usually hidden skin was shown.

"A-A-Alice," Hatter said studdering. Alice walked over to sit with Hatter as she could already feel the water drying off in the hot sun. She sat next to him under the shade of the tall tree.

"What was that it was amazing," Alice asked. Hatter looked away nervouse and embaressed.

"It's a song I learned when I was little," Hatter said having memories spill into his head of him sitting over the small instrument trying to learn the song.

"I sing it to myself when I'm not in the greatest mood," Hatter said looking at Alice. Alice held a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Tarrnet," Alice asked worried for her close friend. She only wished they were closer than friends.

Tarrnet thought of it for a moment and thought that there was no point in hiding what he was actually feeling.

"Well Alice," he began, "I've been thinking these odd thoughts. Thoughts that normally people dont think. Ones in which two people-"

"Hatter," Alice interupted him from his ongoing rablings.

"I'm fine. Thank you," Hatter said, "Well anyway Alice I've been wondering about us."

"How so," Alice asked. Her heart raced with the thoughts he might say.

"Alice," Hatter said looking at Alice's ice blue eyes. "I think I love you."

Alice looked into the changing Indigo eyes. They were so hypnotic. She closed her eyes and reached for Hatter's lips.

They met and with that the sparks flew from them. Alice felt so complete. She reached and put her arms around his shoulders.

The hatter's heart beat quickly in his chest. He was excited and scared. Yet so happy his dreams were coming true. He was so happy.

Eventually they let go for a breath and looked at each other again.

"Tarrnet," Alice asked.

"Yes my dear."

"I love you too," she said. Their lips met again. This time more erotic this time. Hatter's tounge went to her lips begging for an enterence. She aggreed and let him in. Their tounges fought in a lovely way.

For what felt like the most amazing hours of their lives they let go.

There was a moment of scilence as Alice laid in Tarrent's lap. The hot sun beat down on her and him.

"Tarrent?"

"What my love?"

"Lets go swimming," Alice said standing up and pulling Hatter up with her. She threw his hat on the ground and took off his coat. Hatter took of his vest, shirt, and pants. Leaving both of them in their underwear. They ran to the water holding hands and connon balled in.

They splished and splashed and shared amazing wet kisses together.

Dusk began to fall and they began to head to their homes.

"I think I'll stay at your place tonight," Alice said looking at Hatter as his eyes turned into a bright hue of yellow. His excitement got the best of him as he grabbed his lover and dipped her as their lips met.

It was a picture perfect moment. The two of them kissing with the sunset. It was a perfect moment neither of then would forget.

Their lips released while Hatter still held her.

"You of had to lose you mind to fall in love with me," he said to her with his signture smile.

"Already lost it," Alice replied as he lifted her back up. They clasped hands and walked to Hatters house.

**I might write a sequel to this and make it very sour with lemon awesome-ness. Reviews please!**


End file.
